


Stars

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A luminous belt of stars turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For [missyvortexdv](http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/). Set early in his Seventh Year, this is from Draco's PoV.

Draco sits at the long table and watches the ceiling-sky sway above him. A luminous belt of stars turns. He swallows, and thinks of home, and bodies suspended in the space above him, and loses his appetite. He closes his eyes, and opens them, and curses the planets he was born under and, for the first time, wishes he were someone else.Across the long hall, over the nauseating scent of dinner, he meets a pair of eyes fleetingly and Ginny blinks at him. He sneers, because it’s easiest.

_They_ think they have it so hard; they have no idea.


End file.
